VIP Section (re-uploaded)
by TheTigerPaws
Summary: Calem decided to visit High Roller Sushi from some grub but soon learns that he is invited into the V.I.P. Section! Wonder what it has in store for him and his Pokemon? (Its SageTheAnthroTiger here! and I'm just re-uploading this story so don't freak out lol) WARNING: VERY NSFW! GAY! POKEPORN! YOU ARE WARNED!


**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sage the tiger! Hehe and I'm just re-uploading one of my favorite stories to my new account! I hope everyone enjoys and please feel free to give suggestions for future naughty stories!**

* * *

 **V.I.P. Section**

 _(I do Not Own Pokemon)_

* * *

A deep growl echoed throughout the plaza, making the trainer jump and look around quickly.

' _Dear Arceus I'm starving_ ' Calem blushed to himself as he rubbed his growling stomach.

' _I gotta find something to eat..._ ' the young man thought to himself as his stomach lets out another moan in hunger, ' _Ugh when was the last time i ate?_ '

His thoughts were quickly cut off as the smell of food hit his senses, forcing another growl from his body.

' _Rouge Plaza! I'm in Rouge Plaza! Sushi High Roller is nearby!_ ' Calem thought as he hurry to the alleyway, toward the smell of fresh sushi.

Calem nearly ran into the counter as the bouncer suddenly crashed into him.

"Halt! A little greenhorn like you isn't welcome in a place like this! If you don't like it, get famous and-" the bouncer suddenly paused and looked down at Calem

"...Hi Bobby" Calem grumbled, rubbing his nose.

Bobby the bouncer jumped as he helped Calem to his feet, "I am SO SORRY Calem-San! Er...you won't tell my manager about this right?"

Calem chuckled to himself, "Just get me to a table and we'll keep this quiet" Calem laughed.

Bobby nodded quickly, "OK! So which type of battling do you wish for this evening? Double? Triple? Rotation?"

The young champion pondered this, "Lets so with something simple, so I say Double Battles please!"

"Bobby smiled alright! That'll be 500,000 Pokedollars please!"

' _This place is terribly over priced, even if its good sushi_ ' Calem thought as he handed him the currency.

"Thank you and right this way Calem-San" Bobby smiled as he lead him through the restaurant.

Calem smiled at the furisode girls, recognizing most of them from his previous battles with them.

His smiled quickly fade as he saw that he walked past his normal table, "Um...my table?" Calem asked nervously.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm sorry Calem-San! I should have explained first! You see after the your last dining experience, my manager and I spoke and we agree to allow you into our V.I.P. Section here! I hope you don't mind?"

Calem seem to visibly relaxed but still looked cautious, "V.I.P. Section?"

"Oh yes! Normally we charge more, but for the champion and Hero of Kalos, we decided to not charge you more then our regular price" Bobby explained excitedly, "In the V.I.P. section, we serve, rare and top of the line sushi! Not to mention the spa we have in the back!"

That caught the champion's attention, "Spa?"

"Oh yes! The idea was inspired when Kazu-Sensei took a trip to the Hoenn Region! We provide a five star treatment of whatever you like! Deep tissue massage? Yes! Seaweed wrap? Of course! Manicure and pedicures? We have it! Take a dip in our hot springs? Its-"

"Ok Bobby! I get it!" Calem chuckled out loud, "It sounds divine!" he smiled.

Bobby's eyes sparkled as they reached a closed door, decorated with pictures of water and fire type Pokemon, "Here we are! The V.I.P. Section!"

The room was very large, the walls decorated with pictures of legendary Pokemon and shelves full of vases and other decor. A large mat was at the center of the room, nearly covering all of the wooden floorboard. Closer to Bobby and Calem, laid a single, small mat, and further from the two was a larger mat, accompanied by a long table with floral pattern glass and wooden chopsticks.

"Looks nice" Calem observed as he smiled more.

"Oh and if you like, we have special spa robe for you to wear if you like to~"

Calem blushed slightly, "Er um sure!"

Bobby smiled as as he open a small closet door and pull out a long, blue, silk, robe, making Calem remind him of a kimono. It was dark blue all over, with a black sash.

Calem eyed it before taking it slowly, slightly surprise at the cool, smooth feel of it, "Wow this looks so nice"

"It is!" Booby says cheerfully as he takes Calem's bag and opens up another small, empty closet, and placing the bag in gently. Calem smiled as he begin to take off his jacket before pausing and looked at Bobby, "Um...Bobby?"

"Yes Calem-San?"

"I...kinda need privacy?"

"Oh?...OH!" Bobby jumped and blushed, "Forgive my arrogance Calem-San! I'll leave you be! I'll send your first meal in about five minutes!"

With that, Bobby quickly existed out the room, closing the door gently.

Calem sighed with relief as he took off his jacket and strip off his shirt, revealing his thin, pale body. Feeling self-conscious, he rubbed a hand down his slightly hairy chest, feeling the light fuzz. He didn't have much muscle, but his body had an lithe form to it.

Calem found himself blushing as he kick off his boots and socks, and finally tug off his pants, leaving him in his small, red boxers.

 _'Should i take these off?...no I'll keep them on_ ' Calem quickly thought as he grab his robe. He paused as he saw designs of the starter Pokemon, Greninja and Blastoise embedded into the smooth fabric.

Calem smiled as he slid on the robe but suddenly gasped, feeling the cool, smoothness rub against his sensitive skin, making an shiver go down his spin, and his skin to visibly blush.

"Oh...my" Calem blushed as he tied the sash quickly and hurry to the larger mat, grabbing two random Pokeballs before kneeling down carefully on the mat.

'O-OK Calem, j-just relax now...' the champion shifted slightly and he immediately felt the silky fabric rub against his sensitive chest, sending tingles through his skin and making Calem suppress a moan.

'Dear Arceus this going to be a long meal' Calem sighed and closed his eyes tight.

"...Um sir?"

Calem jumped as he open his eyes and saw a young girl with long blonde hair, tied back in pigtails. She had bright gold eyes and a wore a tan and black kimono.

"Oh um...sorry...hello?" Calem said awkwardly.

The young girl giggled, "Hello! My name is Gwyneth and I'll be your first server and opponent this afternoon" the girl says as she places a large tray down of nigiri sushi, "Its best to eat your meal within three turns" Gwyneth purred as she hurries over to the other mat and kneels down quickly, "No complaints. Let's get straight to the battle!" She grinned as she pulls two Pokeballs from her sleeves.

Calem chuckled as he picked up his Pokeballs, ' _Oh...I have zero clue which Pokemon I grabbed_ ' Calem thought worriedly, ' _I guess I'm just gonna have to wing it_ '

he thought as he enlarges the balls as Gwyneth did the same, "Let's go!" she cheered, "Go Tropius! Ninetales!" she exclaimed as she throws out the Fruit Pokemon and Fox Pokemon.

"Alright! Let's go!" Calem says as he throws out his Pokeballs. The spheres erupted in bright lights before taking shape of his Noivern and Diggersby.

"NOIVERN!" the Sound Wave Pokemon roared as the Digging Pokemon puffed out his chest and chuckled.

' _Oh? So Noivern and Diggersby huh? OK I can work with this_ ' "Ready you two?" Calem grins as his Pokemon rumble with excitement.

"Allow me to go first! Tropius Use Air Slash on Noivern! Ninetales, Quick Attack on Diggersby!" Gwyneth demanded as Tropius' leaf wings glow bright blue before unleashing bright blue, saw disc-shaped, energy blades as Ninetales charged forward with blinding speed.

Noivern counter with your own Air Slash! Diggersby! You know what to do!"

Noivern's wings glow bright blue before unleashing his own bright blue, saw disc-shaped, energy blades, colliding into Tropius' attack. Diggersby planted his feet into the floor as Ninetales collide into Diggersby. The Digging Pokemon smirk as his muscular ears stretched out and grab onto the Fox Pokemon, holding it tight.

"Now! Noivern use Giga Impact! Diggersby use Hammer Arm!"

Noivern's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of his face as he then shoots himself at Tropius and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks appear around Noivern's body as he slams into Tropius, sending back the Fruit Pokemon.

Diggersby's ears glowed white as he picked up the Fox Pokemon and slamming it into the floor.

Both Pokemon were immediately knocked out.

Gwyneth blinked in shock as she suddenly laughed and returned her Pokemon, "Not shabby! Not too shabby at all! Now you beat me...I say within one and half turns?" the furisode girl giggled, "Well enjoy your meal sir!" Gwyneth giggled as she quickly stood up and left quickly.

Calem sighed with relief as he call Noivern and Diggersby over to the table, "Hungry?" he asked playfully

Noivern let out a cheerful roar and Diggersby rumbled in agreement as Calem passed them some sushi, "Eat up! We have a few more battles for us to eat!"

Calem laughed playfully as Noivern and Diggersby both had less then amused looks on their faces as then all begin eating

~A Few More Fights Later~

'Cliantha, Thalassa, Nerissa were very good servers', Calem thought as he and his Pokemon finished off the last of the chirashizushi.

Noivern rumbled happily and Diggersby pat his stomach as an older man with a dark purple suit came into the room, "Hello Calem-San"

Calem looked up quickly, "Oh! Hello Mr. Kazu!" Calem says cheerfully.

"How was you're meal so far?"

"Nothing but delicious" Calem says as his Pokemon rumble in agreement.

"Ah good! Now I'm here to serve you your final meal" the owner as he sets down a tray of narezushi, "I suggest finishing this meal within three turns" Kazu says as he pulls out two Pokeballs and quickly sat down on the smaller mat, "Ready?"

Calem nodded as Noivern and Diggersby ready themselves on the battlefield, "OK! Go Bronzong! Cofagrigus!" Kazu yelled out as the Bronze Bell and Coffin Pokemon were called out.

"Alright, Noivern use Super Fang! Diggersby use Power-Up Punch!"

Noivern and Diggersby charged forward as Noivern's fangs glowed bright white and Diggersby's hand became wrapped in an orange aura.

"Cofagrigus move behind Bronzong! Bronzong use Protect!"

Cofagrigus leaped behind Bronzong while a green barrier glowed bright in front of them, making Noivern and Diggersby collide into the shield, ending their attacks.

"Alright now use Flash Cannon and Energy Ball!"

A ball of white light appear in front of Bronzong as the Bronze Bell Pokemon fired out a stream of white energy as Cofagrigus popped from behind Bronzong and shot out a sphere of green energy.

"Both of you dodge with Agility!"

Both Sound Wave and Digging Pokemon shot to the sides with amazing speed as the steel type and grass type attacks missed.

"Now use Bounce and Acrobatics!"

Noivern did a quick twirled before diving down fast and Diggersby stomp his feet hard into the floor and sprung high in the air before diving down, his foot out stretched as he and Noivern crashed down on Bronzong and Cofagrigus, smashing them into the floor.

"Finish this with Mud Shot and Boomburst!"

An orange ball of energy appear in Diggersby mouth and the insides of Noivern's ears glow light blue as they shot out multiply balls of mud and a powerful sound wave at the Coffin and Bronze Bell Pokemon, creating a small explosion as they impacted.

When the smoked cleared, Cofagrigus and Bronzong were unconscious.

Owner Kazu blinked in surprised and laughed deeply, "Nothing less to expect from this prodigy! And you finish the fight within three turns as well! Please enjoy your meal!"

"Oh we will" Calem smiled as Noivern and Diggersby quickly move with Calem

"Feel free to use the spa if you like! And just ring if you would like a massage or a seaweed or whatever you like!"

"Thank you sir!" Sage smiled and bowed his head as Kazu left them alone.

Calem smiled and looked at the sushi, "You know what? I'm pretty full already so I'll let you two eat up OK?"

Diggersby and Noivern rumbled happily as they quickly dig in.

Calem chuckled as he stood up, ignoring the tingling sensation of his silk robe as he noticed a paper sliding door on the side, "I'm assuming that's where the spa's at" Calem said to himself as he slides open the door and felt hot air hit his face. When his eyes cleared, he could see a large, hot spring, with towel folded up around the spring. Over at the side, he could see many massage tables open up and tables full of spa equipment.

"Wow" was all Calem could say as he walk to the spring and look around, "I beginning to see why this place is so expensive" Calem chuckled as he look around again, hearing his Pokemon in the dining room, eating the last course.

Calem sighed as he embarrassingly strip off his robe and placed it on a small hook in the wall. He look at the spring and blushed hard as he hook his fingers at the waistline of his boxers and slowly push them down, revealing his semi-flaccid, uncut, cock.

Calem never really thought much of his body, but the silky smooth robe made his body react. Despite the warm air, his nipples were now erect. He slowly rub his hand over his chest, making himself shudder with slight pleasure. He glance down to see hat the touch had even made his growing member harder.

Now half hard, his cock was a little over 5.5 inches, not yet his full 7 inches. Calem sighed quickly and look over at the hot spring.

' _I need to relax_ ' Calem thought as he walked over to the water and carefully step into the water, recoiling slightly at the warmer temperature before relaxing and slowly sinking into the water, sitting on the seat and letting his muscles relax in the warm water.

While his body relaxed, his member did not. In fact it now was at its full 7 inch length. Calem blushed hard as he looked through the foggy water and could plainly see his erect member. Staring at his swollen cock, he found himself slowly reach for it and gripping it softly, pulling his foreskin down, letting his sensitive head out into the warm water. The sudden change and sensation made the young man moan out in pleasure, closing his eyes and licking his lips slightly.

' _D-dear Arceus, it has been a while since I played with myself_ ' Calem thought as his other hand reach under and rubbed his soft balls, feeling the light, faint hair on his balls.

"Mmm" Calem moaned to himself as he begin to slowly pump his cock, his foreskin sliding up and down his cock as his other hand moved lower, spreading his legs as he very gently rub a ringer near the tight ring of his hole. Calem suppressed a hiss of pleasure as he stroke himself faster.

' _Oooh~ I'm already close! Just a-a li-little m-more_ ' Calem thought as he begin to pant in the steamy air.

"...Diggersby?"

Calem eyes shot opened as he pulled his hands out of the water as he stare at his Pokemon.

'Shit! I forgot they were still here!'

"Um...hi?" Calem squeaked uncomfortably, his blush moving down to his shoulders and chest.

"Vern?"

"Dig?"

Calem blushed as he looked around for a towel, and cursed his luck as the towels were a few feet out of his reach.

"Um Noivern? Diggersby? Can you two give me privacy?" Calem says quickly as he looked at the two.

Diggersby raised an eyebrow but nodded as he begin to turn.

Noivern, however, frowned and took a step forward, "Noivern?" The Sound Wave Pokemon pestered.

"Noivern please go with-" Calem was cut off as Noivern slipped and fell face first into the water.

"Noivern!" Calem cried out and stood as Noivern popped his out of the water, coughing and spitting pout water...and opened his eyes to see Calem's hard cock pointing at him.

"I..." Calem tried to say, but couldn't form the words.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab him and gently yet forcibly pulled him back onto his seat, making him yelp in surprise.

"Who did-!" Calem was cut off as he saw two furry hands reach out from both sides of him and begin to rub his torso, making the trainer gasp and shudder, "D-Diggersby?" Calem questioned shyly.

Instead of answering, the furry paws moved up and gently pinch his trainer's nipples.

Calem threw his head back and moaned out, "D-Diggersby!"

The Digging Pokemon simply smirked as his hand like ears reach down and grip Calem's sides and begin to raise him up slightly. Calem felt another pair of hands on him and as he looked down, he saw Noivern was helping Diggersby raise him up, pulling his lower of his body out of the water.

Calem blushed hard and attempted to cover his still hard cock. But a growl from Noivern made his freeze. With a smirk Noivern opened his maw, and gave the tip of Calem's sensitive head a lick.

Calem squeezed his eyes tight and moaned out, panting hard at the sensation, "D-Dear Arceus!" Calem panted out as Noivern continue to slowly and teasingly lick along Calem's head, his thin, slick tongue moving around, inside Calem's foreskin as Diggersby continued to stroke Calem's chest and pinch his nipples gently, giving them little twists each time.

Calem's mind was in a fog of complete arousal and fogginess, "G-going to cum soon!" Calem panted out loudly, his speech slurred a bit.

Noivern and Diggersby did not slow nor speed up, they instead kept up the same, teasingly slow pace, driving Calem's mind more in arousal.

"I...I...Fuck!" Calem cursed out as his cock erupted, spilling his seed into his Pokemon's awaiting maw, shooting long ropes of human cum. Noivern made a purring sound as he caught the sweet seed. Diggersby simply smirk, watching his master cum.

After the sixth or seventh shot, Calem's cock begin to relax, dripping out the last few drops of cum before relaxing.

"I-Oh...I...Dear Sw-sweet Arceus" Calem choked out his pleasure as he panted, his head still swimming from the orgasm.

Noivern and Diggersby both looked at each other and smirked as Noivern grabbed Calem's legs and lifted them up, allowing Diggersby's hand-like ears to grab them and pull him into a upside down fetal position.

Between the high from the orgasm, the steam in this room and now the new position, Calem felt like his head was floating.

Calem felt his legs spread and suddenly let out a startled gasp, "What the-"

Calem didn't even bother to finish as he felt Noivern's long, slick tongue push into his tight, puckered hole.

Calem scrunched his eyes tight and cried out in complete pleasure, moaning out in pleasure in surprise.

Calem suddenly let out a whimper as he felt a more rougher tongue lick his cock, and he realized in this angle, Diggersby had easily began to lick his overly-sensitive cock.

Noivern locked eyes with Diggersby as he pushed his cum slicked tongue into his master's hole as the rabbit, careful of his teeth, took his master's cock into his hot maw and sucked on it gently, both relishing the sounds of pleasure the human made.

Calem moaned out loudly, his face mixed with pleasure. After a moment, he finally opened his eyes and saw that Diggersby's huge, thick cock had pushed its way out of his sheath and was presenting itself to Calem. It was light pink and curved slightly. His wasn't particularly long, but it was thick. This tip was the thinnest, and as his went down to the base, his had gotten thicker then Calem's wrist.

Staring at the Pokemon cock, Calem felt his mouth water, ' _This is so wrong...but we already gotten this far_ ' Calem thought as he open his mouth and gave the cock and cautious lick, tasting the thick, salty taste and hearing the gasp his Pokemon had made.

Calem broke into a devious and lewd smile before opening his mouth wide and taking as much of the cock into his mouth, the thickness not allowing him to take on anymore.

Diggersby moaned loudly as he pull off of Calem's cock and begin to slowly hump Calem's maw as he reach up and push Noivern's head more into Calem's hole, forcing the Sound Wave Pokemon's tongue deeper into the human's hole, making Calem moan around Diggersby's cock.

Diggersby grinned and moaned out, humping Calem's mouth as he watched Noivern tongue their master's hole.

After a few more humps, Diggersby pulled out of Calem's mouth and growled something to Noivern. The bat-like Pokemon nodded and helped Diggersby pull Calem out of the water and on to all fours.

Calem squeaked in surprised at first but relaxed as he was set on the ground, his mind to flushed with lust as raise his ass in the air.

Diggersby smirked as his ears grab Calem's sides and his paws spread his cheeks. Diggersby smirked as he rub his thick cock against Calem's hole, making the trainer shudder with pleasure.

Calem looked up to see Noivern in front of his, and Calem glanced more down and was more happy than to see Noivern's dark red cock out and leaking with precum. His cock reminded him of a canine Pokemon's cock, yet was thinner. It had a knot as well but was smaller. However his cock was long, about a good 8 inches of dragon cock. Calem licked his lips as he happily took the tip into his mouth and swirl his tongue around greedily, loving musky taste of it.

Diggersby watched Calem take on Noivern's cock and with a chuckle, he aligned the tip of his own cock against Calem's hole and slowly begin to push in.

Diggersby grunted loudly as Calem gasped loudly around Noivern's shaft.

' _AH FUCK! I never had anything this big before!_ ' Calem thought wildly, ' _F-fuck it hurts! But f-feels so g-good!_ ' Calem moaned out as he took more into his mouth.

Diggersby moaned as he forced inch by inch into Calem's hole, making the trainer wince more and more.

Luckily while Diggersby may be thick, he was not long, barely 5.5 inches. Diggersby moaned loudly as he wasted no time, pulling half way out and shoving back in, making Calem groan out in pleasure.

Noivern moaned as well and pushed Calem's mouth down on his long cock. Diggersby and Noivern both grinned at each other as they bother begin thrusting into the tight, hot, wet hole, their moans overpowering the muffled sounds their master was making.

Diggersby growled out loudly, the tight walls clamping down on his cock as he begin to thrust faster, his hips slapping against the human's ass, filling the room with wet smacks. Noivern moan as e gently drag his claws through Calem's long black hair, thrusting his cock down Calem's throat.

Diggersby suddenly growled as he begin to pound in harder, making Calem gasped loudly and pull off of Noivern's cock for air, "Oh FUCK!" He cried out as Diggersby piston his cock into Calem's tight hole.

'He's going to cum' Calem thought grinning, "Cum in me! Fill me up Diggersby!"

The Digging Pokemon went into over driving, thrusting hard, forcing Calem to fall into Noivern's chest, moaning loudly as his cocked leaked, "Fuck I'm about to-" He suddenly froze then cried out as he felt the hot gush of Diggersby's cum shot deep into him, making Calem himself cum all over the titles of the spa floor.

Almost as fast as Diggersby went in, Diggersby pulled out, letting the rest of his hot seed splatter on Calem's well fucked hole and ass.

Calem moaned and slumped against Noivern, his cock spent, "I c-came twice in one g-go...I-I need a m-moment" He panted out and closed his eyes.

He heard Noivern grumbled a complaint before letting a surprised yelp and Calem can feel Noivern pulled away from him.

It took a moment for his vision to readjust but once it did, Calem saw Diggersby forcing Noivern on his back and spreading his legs, quickly pushing his thick cock into the tight hole. At first, Calem panicked, thinking Noivern was being raped, but then saw Noivern's blushing red, and his cock dripping a puddle of pre.

Calem blinked and crawled closer, realizing Diggersby was already thrusting, Noivern's hole already easily taking Diggersby's thick shaft.

' _Oh my...How long have they been doing this?_ ' Calem thought, the thought embarrassing and arousing him.

Calem grinned as he crawled closer, until he was face to face with the sight of Diggersby's cock thrusting in and out of Noivern's hole.

With a sudden impulse, he leaned down and lick Diggersby's shaft and Noivern's hole, making both Pokemon gasp and growl with pleasure.

Calem grinned wildly as he being licking more, dragging his tongue along Diggersby's shaft and Noivern's tight ring, loving the mixture of sweat, musk and salt as Diggersby thrust into the tight hole.

Calem grinned more as as moved down and begin to suck on Noivern's cock again, swallowing the taste of musk and sweat, as he taste his Pokemon pre shoot down his throat.

Noivern suddenly cried out making Calem open his eyes as he watch Noivern's knot swell to the size of an orange and he felt his mouth flood with dragon cum, making Calem swallowing the first load before pulling off, letting the rest of the cum splatter against his chest.

The sudden tightening of Noivern's hole made Diggersby cry out as he thrust in hard and Calem could tell that the normal type was cumming again into Noivern's hole.

Both Pokemon relaxed and panted loudly, sighing with content as Diggersby begin to pull out.

"No not yet Diggersby, keep going" Calem said with a smirk.

Diggersby looked at Calem in surprised but soon saw his trainer's growing cock. He smirks as he pulls out before plunging back in, making the bat-like Pokemon to cry out in pleasure. Calem grinned as he quickly hopped on and straddle Noivern, making the Sound Wave Pokemon look up and grinned as he watch Calem align his long, 8 inch cock against at his master's hole, and begin to push himself down on it.

Calem closed his eyes and moan, his well-fucked hole easily and happily taking in Noivern's long shaft. He winced slightly as he felt it push deeper into him, but continue to moan until he found himself fully sitting on Noivern rock hard shaft.

Calem glance back at Diggersby and nodded. Diggersby grinned wickedly as he lifted Noivern's legs and begin to thrust hard and rough, forcing Noivern's body back and forth, making Noivern scream and cry out with pleasure. Calem quickly also begin to thrust himself on Noivern's cock, Diggersby's thrusts only forcing Noivern's cock deep inside with every thrust.

Noivern just kept moaning and screeching out in pleasure as his claws tore into the title, shatter it as Diggersby and Calem quicken their thrusts, orgasm approaching quickly.

Calem was the first to cum, pumping his own cock as he thrust himself on the long dragon cock, his seed shooting out, painting Noivern's body with cum.

Noivern felt the tightness constrict around him, pushing him over the ledge, making the dragon type roar out as he came, shooting his seed deep into the human.

Finally, Diggersby let out a deep growl as he gave one last huge thrust and unloaded another load of his cum into the dragon type.

All three panted as the relaxed and fell over, Noivern on his back as Calem laid on him, Diggersby leaning on and resting his head on Calem's back.

Cum leaked from both Calem's and Noivern's holes.

The three had grabbed as many towels as possible and cleaned themselves up as they wash themselves in the spring, before Calem decided that it was time to go.

"Thank you so much for the service" Calem says shyly to Bobby as he tucked away Diggersby's and Noivern's Pokeballs before putting on his jacket and hat.

"Ah it was no problem Calem-San! Just glad you chose to visit us this afternoon! I hope you enjoyed the spa~"

Calem couldn't help but notice the emphasis in that sentence, "Are you alright Bobby?" Calem asked as they walked to the main dining hall and toward the main counter.

"O-oh? I'm perfectly find Calem-San! Just glad you enjoyed the spa~"

There is was again, the emphasis. Calem frowned and eye him before his eyes look down and saw...Calem gasped and blushed slightly as he saw a stain of white fluid on Bobby's sash.

Calem blushed but smirked slightly, making Bobby become uncomfortable, "Well Bobby if you say so~" Calem chuckled as he turn and begin to leave, "But Bobby...be more proper and clean yourself up" Calem said teasingly as he took off on his roller skates as Bobby frowned and look down.

"たわごと!"

* * *

 **This was the last story I wrote on my old account before quitting Fanfiction for a while. Seems odd to be uploading it again lol But still its a story I enjoy writing! Anyways I'm also planning to rewrite some old stories as well so prepare for that! Great to be back!**


End file.
